Les démon de Kastelling
by Laurie.yume
Summary: Dans notre monde, bien des choses vous sont cachés, à vous, pauvre humains. En effet, tous ces mythes et légendes qui nourrissent votre imagination et vos envie de fantaisie ne sont pas des mensonges. Chaque créature peuplant ces fabuleux récit est bien réel ! Je suis Élisa et avec mes amis Laurie et Ace nous combattrons pour préserver nos pouvoirs des Hommes et créatures étranges.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: le début des hostilités**_

La vie n'est juste avec personne, ça je le sais déjà, mais est ce qu'elle avait encore besoin de me tourmenter, après ce que j'avais enduré?

Je cours à en perdre haleine, je sais que mon temps est compté, mon sang coule d'une plaie au ventre, causée par un couteau en argent. Et même si cela ne me tuera pas, la douleur, elle, est bien présente. Mes pas se font de plus en plus saccadés au fur et à mesure que mon sang coule et que la force m'abandonne. Ma respiration est hachée, mes sens se perdent dans l'espace qui m'entoure. Mais je réussis encore à sentir les présences autour de moi, leurs mouvements presque inaudibles, et leur efficacité allait me tuer ce soir. Ma vue s'assombrit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus qu'un grand trou noir, mon corps cède sous mon poids et je m'écroule.

Mes bras le long de mon corps, je suis face contre terre. Cette terre où je vais sûrement mourir. Je respire une dernière fois l'air frais et j'arrive à percevoir la brise de vent qui me caresse la joue. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur moi-même, j'ai souvent vécu des situations comme celle-ci. Mais, cette fois-ci, je ne m'en sortirai pas. Moi, le monstre tant redouté des deux mondes. Je finis par entendre les pas se figer près de moi. Je ne saurai même pas qui sont mes assassins.

Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Mais cela m'importe peu. Soudain j'entends une voix féminine.

\- Allez, tuez là, je savais qu'on l'aurai, pff c'était trop...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et d'un coup des cris résonnèrent dans mes oreilles. Des coups de fusils tonnèrent et peu après le silence retomba. Je n'arrive toujours pas a bouger, ni a faire le moindre geste. Je ne sens plus la douleur. Suis-je morte ? Étaient-ce des cris des âmes condamnée à errer pour l'éternité en enfer ? Mais quand je sentis le sensation de fraîcheur qui me remplit le corps, je compris tout de suite que je ne suis pas morte. Quelqu'un est entrain de me donner son sang. Mais il n'est pas humain. Le sang qui coule a grande cascade dans ma bouche me fait l'effet d'un violent jet d'eau sur toutes les brûlures que mon corps a subit jusque là. Je ne peux me contrôler plus longtemps. Je veux en avoir plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais dès que mes mains tentent de bouger, mon corps se raidit et aucun mouvement ne m'est permis. Mon corps, martyrisé, refuse de m'obéir.

L'inconnu retire son poignet de ma bouche et marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. Je peux désormais ouvrir les yeux mais le reste de mon corps demeure paralysé. Je me sens toutefois soulevée dans les airs et je réussis à voir que mon porteur ne m'a pas seulement aidé à me lever. Il me fait carrément voler dans les airs comme si je ne pesais rien. On prend de la hauteur avant de sentir que le vent s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux change. Je ferme les yeux, trop épuisée, et me concentre sur l'inconnu que je n'ai toujours pas identifié. Il a une odeur particulière, celle d'un mélange d'épices et de cendres. Je me fige tout de suite en reconnaissant ce parfum. J'essaie de bouger mais mon corps refuse une fois de plus de faire le moindre mouvement. Et pourtant, aucune main ne me tient. L'inconnu me porte comme une princesse et je sens mes pieds nus flotter au vent.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu es encore trop faible. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Cela ne me rassure en aucun cas. Ma tête repose sur.. Son épaule je crois. Je peux le tuer maintenant, après tout je ne perds rien. Mais mon corps refuse d'obéir encore une fois. Tout à coup ma tête se met à tourner et je sombre dans l'inconscience. Je réussis cependant à prononcer un mot:

\- Démon...

Ma tête me fait mal, mais je réussis quand même a ouvrir les yeux. Je remarque que je suis dans un lit. Les murs sont en pierre et la pièce est très peu décorée, seul un fauteuil casse un peu cette monotonie. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais une commode assez modeste s'étale contre les barrières du lit a mes pieds. Je m'assois bien que mes pensées soient encore floues, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur. Une minute plus tard, un mouvement dans le mur attire mon attention. Je n'esquisse pas de mouvement en voyant la paroi de pierre bouger. Elle se décale pour laisser entrer deux personne. Un homme et une femme.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! tu es enfin réveillée !

La fille a les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce sont des larmes de colère. Je la comprends, elle a dû s'inquiéter depuis ma disparition. Mon amie, Laurie, la seule, avec son copain Ace, qui connaît mon secret. Même si maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. Laurie a ses long cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval. Elle porte un jogging noir avec un haut de même couleur. Ses yeux noisettes et son regard, traduisent de sa colère. Mais elle la contient. Ace, quant à lui, est vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu. Son visage est doux et ses yeux bleus ne montrent aucune expression. Il est en colère. Je le remarque grâce son odeur plus acidulée que d'habitude. Mais d'un coup, Laurie s'approche de moi et me met une grosse claque sur la joue en criant:

\- La prochaine fois je te tue ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?!

Je baisse les yeux. C'est vrai que ce que j'ai fait était très dangereux. Mais bon... Depuis quelques temps, les choses se déroulaient plutôt mal pour nous. Au début, on était juste suivis. Mais vu que c'est relativement banal pour nous, on ne s'était pas tant inquiété que ça. Ensuite, vinrent les agressions à nos domiciles respectif. Laurie vit avec Ace depuis deux ans, mais moi je suis seule. Donc, quand j'étais au travail, ils en profitaient. C'est là que nous avons commencé à agir. On cherchait qui pouvait bien nous en vouloir. Nos recherches ont pris fin quand on a réussi à attraper l'un de nos ennemis. Ce n'était qu'un soldat. Il nous avait appris que ceux qui nous cherchent me voulaient moi à cause de ma nature quelque peu, particulière. Il nous avait aussi dit où se trouvait leur cachette. C'est alors qu'avec Laurie et Ace nous avons tout de suite établi un plan pour nous débarrasser de la menace. Mais je suis partie seule et j'ai réussi à tuer le boss de toute l'organisation. Mais tous les gardes, humains et surnaturels, m'ont pourchassés pendant des heures en me lacérant tout le corps avec des couteaux en argent. La dernière attaque fut la plus dangereuse. Et je n'ai plus réussis à tenir. Tout à coup je sursaute et regarde Laurie dans les yeux :

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Elle semble étonnée.

\- Qui ?

\- Fait pas l'innocente. Le démon qui est venu me sauver, il est où ?

Mon visage est sûrement devenu rouge à cause de la rage lorsque je me suis remémoré ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me suis faite sauver par un démon. Les choses que je hais le plus au monde. Et Laurie fait comme si de rien était. Elle sait pertinemment que je déteste les démons. Alors pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de venir me sauver ? Ace écarte un peu Laurie en voyant mon expression. Celle-ci essayait de se dégager de son emprise pour me donner un coup de poing qui nous remettrait les idées en place, moi et ma nature surnaturelle qui commençait à prendre le dessus. Il me répondit d'un ton froid.

\- On ne sait pas de quoi tu parles. On t'as retrouvée devant notre porte. On a entendu un bruit et on t'a vue inconsciente, en piteux état. Alors, après que Laurie a déclaré, je cite, ''ah on a abandonné un chien sur notre paillasson'', on t'a amenée dans la grotte pour être sûrs que tu sois en sécurité. Cela fait maintenant 24h que tu dors.

\- Hé ! je t'emmerde Laurie !

Ah, alors voilà ce qu'il c'est passé. La grotte est un endroit que j'ai trouvé il y a quelques années par pur hasard. Mais j'avais tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était spéciale. En effet, cette grotte est invisible aux yeux des humains. Et, à moins de connaître parfaitement le chemin, on s'y perd très vite à cause de ses tunnels entremêlés. Moi même, j'avais mis une journée entière pour en sortir. Je l'avais montrée à Laurie et Ace. On a décrété que si l'un de nous était en danger, on devrait venir ici pour se cacher. On l'a brièvement aménagée de trois chambres, d'une salle de bain - la rivière glacée nous sert de baignoire - et d'une cuisine avec une petite table. On a tiré un fil pour nous donner du courant et on y vient souvent pour faire nos plan. Je perds ma voix un instant, j'ai dormi une journée entière et personne n'a vu qui m'a sauvée ! Je soupire en voyant que Ace est très en colère, Laurie a dû être très mal en découvrant que j'étais partie seule. Et Ace déteste voir Laurie comme ça.

\- Enfin bref, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Mais l'odeur de l'homme qui m'a sauvée est formellement celle d'un démon.

Laurie soupire et s'assoit sur le lit. Ace prend le fauteuil dans le coin. Mes yeux durent reprendre leur teinte brun foncé habituelle car Laurie n'hésita pas à s'approcher un peu plus de moi. Chose qu'elle n'aurait pu faire avant car Ace ne l'aurait pas lâchée sans que je reprenne totalement le contrôle.

\- Tu as du halluciner. Tu avais des traces de couteau partout sur le corps. Elles ont guéri au bout de quelques minutes et peut être qu'elles...

\- JE N'AI PAS HALLUCINÉ ! je suis sûre de ce que j'ai senti. Il sentait la cendre.

\- Bon et tu veux faire quoi après ? Lui courir après à ton démon ?

\- Je le tuerai dès qu'il sera à portée de main.

\- Non maintenant tu arrêtes. Tu nous a déjà fait un gros coup de pute en partant comme ça alors sa suffit ! Si tu te mets encore en danger sans raison valable, c'est moi qui te tuerai !

Laurie m'attrape par les épaules et me secoue fort, très fort. Ma nuque craque tellement que si j'étais humaine, il y aurait de fortes chance que je sois déjà morte. Elle me lâche enfin après son discours. Je sais que ses paroles ne sont pas lancées en l'air. Même si je doute quelle me tuerait. Mais par précaution je préfère lui promettre que ça n'arrivera plus et elle se détend un peu. Même Ace semble soulagé, malgré ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Bon, au moins tu es là. Alors raconte, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas?

Je leur raconte tout. Comment je suis entrée en défonçant la porte de derrière, comment j'ai réussis a trouver le bureau de Gregor Skolve, le boss de l'organisation, et comment je l'ai tué, puis comment je me suis enfuie avec au moins cent gardes à mes trousses. Puis je finis par ma presque-mort et mon sauvetage. Laurie me regarde sceptique quand je viens à parler du démon.

\- Tu as vraiment bu du sang de démon?

\- Heu...oui, mais je savais pas qui il était au début, et le sang de démon est... Délicieux. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas arriver à arrêter de boire.

\- Beurk... J'ai le goût du sang mais là...

Elle fit un signe de rejet de la main tout en tirant la langue. La grimace qu'elle affiche me fait rire mais je me rends compte au même moment que je n'ai pas eu de vrai repas depuis 24h. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller tellement fort que Laurie et Ace éclatèrent de rire spontanément.

\- Heu... Vous avez apporté de la nourriture ou du sang ?

\- T'inquiète, on te connaît trop bien. On a ramené assez de nourriture pour un régiment complet, et pour le sang va falloir aller chasser. C'est meilleur frais et la chasse te remettra sur pied.

Bien sûr elle ne parle pas de chasser le cerf dans les bois. Même si c'est une de mes activités favorites. Nous éclatons de rire en même temps et même Ace, qui contrairement à nous ne boit pas de sang, rit d'exaspération. Son truc à lui, c'est plutôt la nourriture humaine, surtout la viande. Même s'il peut manger tout et n'importe quoi quand il a vraiment faim. Il possède une nature bien particulière. Il est constitué de feu et peut donc le contrôler. Les lames n'ont aucun effet puisque couper du feu est impossible. Laurie, elle, est ce qu'on appelle une Faucheuse. En outre, elle peut créer des portails pour voyager entre différents mondes. Et son arme de prédilection est le sabre. Des ailes noires lui ornent le dos quand elle en a le besoin. Je me lève doucement. Je suis habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche à manches longues. Je sors de la chambre suivie par mes amis et me dirige directement vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivée, je constate que Laurie ne m'avait pas menti. Des tonnes de sachets sont posés un peu partout dans la petite cuisine. Le frigo est plein à craquer et seule la table a été épargnée.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais manger tout ça?

\- On va se terrer pendant un moment alors... Et puis ce n'est rien encore ! Tu devrais voir la réserve.

Ace a dit sa sur un ton amusé. Laurie, elle, est hilare et ne se retient pas de rire. Je m'installe sur une des chaises de la table et commence à fouiller dans les sachets. Je crois que je n'ai jamais mangé autant de nourriture aussi vite dans toute ma vie. Quand je finis enfin, la cuisine est presque vide. Je m'affale sur ma chaise et soupire de contentement.

\- ça c'est ce que j'appelle faire un festin.

\- Ou plutôt un carnage, t'as bouffé comme un porc !

\- Ta gueule ! Ça fait deux jours que j'avais rien avalé alors j'ai bien le droit de me laisser aller.

Je ris un peu mais le sérieux reprend vite le dessus. Laurie qui est assise en face de moi me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Bon, tu as effacé le boss de cette organisation mais qui nous dit que personne d'autre n'est au courant pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier mais pour l'instant je crois qu'on va être tranquilles. Enfin...

\- Si ta nature est révélée au humain, elle sera forcément connue du monde surnaturel. Sans compter que nous aussi... Alors va falloir être plus prudent quand tu vas chasser.

Je grogne à ce que vient de dire Ace. Mon périmètre de chasse est déjà bien assez restreint comme ça ! Si je dois encore faire preuve de plus de prudence, je ne risque pas de manger de si tôt. Laurie tape du pied en me regardant méchamment. Elle n'aime pas quand je fais ça. Je hausse les épaules en soupirant.

\- C'est bon.. c'est vrai t'as raison Ace. Mais comprends bien que mes instincts sont plus forts que moi. Je n'ai même pas pu faire une vraie chasse depuis 2 mois minimum.

\- Je sais, mais tu es obligée. Au pire, va chasser ailleurs.

Je secoue tout de suite la tête.

\- Non, c'est trop risqué hors de la ville.

\- Tu sais que tu nous donnes du fil à retordre ?

Oui ça je le savais depuis longtemps. Moi, Élisa, la dernière rinato de la planète. Ma forme de renarde blanche, et mes six queues prouvent bien que je ne suis pas comme les autres renards. Ma taille de 2m90 et assez voyante alors je dois tout le temps faire attention. Mes yeux anormalement rouges pour un rinato -ceux des rinato sont habituellement jaunes- ne sont pas issus de mon espèce. Elle provient en fait d'un démon qui m'a laissé ses marques avant que je le tue. Bien entendu, je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Du coup, mon essence est mélangée a celle d'un démon contrôleur de dragon. Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis retrouvée avec une dragonne errant dans mon salon. Kendra -ma fameuse dragonne- a les ailes rouge flamboyant et une longue traîne également rouge la recouvre du cou jusqu'à la queue. Elle m'avait tout de suite adoptée malgré mon refus, et au bout d'un moment on a finis par devenir inséparable. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas emmenée avec moi quand je suis partie vers cette mission suicide. Je repris mes esprits et me retourne vers Ace:

\- Ou sont Kendra et Ika?

Ika est le phénix de Laurie. Sa couleur bleue la rend exceptionnellement forte. Kendra et elle sont devenues très proches en même pas deux jours.

\- Elles sont chez nous, on a préféré les laisser pour l'instant car Kendra était surexcitée et elle n'aurait fait qu'attirer les humains avec ses cris.

Je la reconnais bien là. La pauvre, elle a dû se sentir rejetée quand je suis partie. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie dans cette histoire. Les ghouls qui m'ont poursuivis raffolent de dragons et de démons. Il était hors de question que cela arrive un jour.

\- Très bien, on ira les chercher tout à l'heure...

\- Bon, maintenant que ça, c'est réglé, je vais te faire regretter ta décision de partir sans nous, espèce d'idiote!

Ho merde! Je saute de ma chaise avant que Laurie ne m'envoie un couteau dans la tête. Je l'évite de peu mais je n'ai pas le temps de me tourner qu'un point vint se loger dans mon ventre. Je me retrouve projetée dans le mur et ma tête se mis a tourner:

\- Hé! Je pense que la claque de tout à l'heure était largement suffisante. Et pour info je ne regrette pas une seule seconde mon geste.

Je me relève et vois Ace sourire comme un con, toujours debout dans un coin. Je remarque aussi que le mur est très enfoncé suite à ma chute.

\- Et toi, tu pourrais m'aider ! Retiens la un peu, c'est ta femme quand même!

Il lève lentement les épaules, d'un air détaché.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché je te signal.

\- Alors toi...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'esquive une nouvelle attaque de Laurie. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle s'arrête enfin, pas par épuisement mais par exaspération. J'ai évité la plupart de ses coups et même rendu un ou deux. Mais je tombe hilare par terre. Les bonnes bastons avec Laurie sont toujours amusantes, puisqu'on fini par rigoler ensemble.

\- C'est bon? T'as fini?

Elle me regarde d'un air sérieux mais son odeur m'indique quelle est aussi amusée que moi.

\- pfff idiote.

Ace s'avance en tapant dans ses mains avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce spectacle était fort sympathique mais je vous rappelles qu'on a du travail.

\- Pardon?

Je dis ça sur le coup de l'étonnement. Après tout, la menace est éliminée. À moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit venu pendant mon absence. Laurie a dû lire sur mon visage mon incompréhension car elle rajoute:

\- Ben oui, tu veux pas retrouver ton sauveur?

Elle le dit sur un ton canin. Je grogne pour lui signifier mon mécontentement et je lui souris juste après.

\- C'est un démon et visiblement il me veut quelque chose. Alors on a pas besoin de le chercher, il viendra à nous tout seul. On va lui préparer une petite fête d'accueil, pour le remercier.

Laurie souris à son tour et tape dans ses mains.

\- ça me plaît, on commence quand?

 _ **Chapitre 1: Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir**_

Aujourd'hui second chapitre des démons de Kastelling !

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour quelques info ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2: une nouvelle rencontre**_

Là je commence à saturer. Cela fait trois jours et trois nuits que je ne cesse de parcourir la ville à la recherche d'Élisa. Depuis que je suis allé la sauver d'une armée de créatures surnaturelles et d'humains, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Ses amis ont dû l'emmener hors de la ville. Et si on ne la retrouve pas, les choses vont se gâter amèrement. Quand je pense que je l'avais dans les bras et que j'aurais pu l'emmener tout de suite. Pourtant je l'ai ramenée chez ses amis. Elle était si faible. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aux mains de Victor pour le moment. Et même si la situation est on ne peux plus chiante, je ne regrette pas mon choix. Je continue d'arpenter les rues encore une bonne heure avant de rentrer. Notre repère est une vieille maison située dans les quartiers nord. Son style est très rustique. Personne ne s'est posé de question quand Thomas et Lisa ont acheté la propriété. J'arrive rapidement et rentre.

Lisa: Toi tu es furieux.

Je traverse le couloir et arrive dans la salon où Lisa est assise sur le canapé qui fait l'angle.

\- Arrête de lire mes pensés.

Mon ton est froid et Lisa me regarde avec étonnement. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée et soupire. Ses yeux bruns passent de moi à son serpent très vite. Ses cheveux bleus lui tombent dans les dos en une magnifique cascade. Son pouvoir de télépathe, qui par moment me gonfle à un point, nous est très pratique dans certaines situations. Son serpent blanc nommé Hydra vint s'enrouler autour de son cou en sifflant dans ma direction.

Lisa: Hydra calme ma belle. Et toi Kail arrête de faire la gueule. C'est quand même à cause toi qu'on en est là.

C'est en parti vrai. Mais bon, elle sait que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Au même moment, Thomas entre avec sa louve blanche collée au patte. Son regard châtain me fixa avec amusement et une pointe de colère et ses cheveux de la même couleur lui retombaient sur le visage. Serra, sa louve, me sauta immédiatement dessus. Sa hauteur ne dépasse pas les 1m10. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Hydra et Serra peuvent grandir à volonté et elles deviennent alors de vraies machines à tuer. Mais quand elles restent à leur état normal, ce sont de vraies peluches. Thomas embrasse Lisa passionnément avant de me sourire d'un air satisfait.

Thomas: Remballe ta mauvaise humeur Kail, je l'ai trouvé ta copine et ses petits copains. Et ne parle pas à Lisa sur ce ton.

Je hausse les sourcils en retenant ma joie. Si il l'a enfin trouvée, tout se passera enfin comme nous l'avions prévu. Et je pourrai enfin la revoir. Je repousse rapidement cette petite voix de ma tête. Mais vu le sourire de Lisa, c'est trop tard. Je reste avec mon visage impassible et me racle la gorge.

\- Bon alors, raconte. Et pour info ce n'est pas ma copine, par conséquent, arrête avec tes sarcasmes.

Il sourit encore d'une manière glaciale. Je ne bronche pas mais son regard me dit bien qu'il ne va s'arrêter de sitôt.

Thomas: Bref... je suis allé interroger les voisins et l'un d'eux connaît un endroit dans la forêt où les amis se rendent souvent.

\- Alors tu n'es pas sur qu'elle soit là bas ?

Thomas: Tu me prends pour quoi? C'est sûr. Ils n'y a que dans cette grotte qu'ils peuvent être.

Je lève les yeux vers Thomas. Je crois que j'ai du mal comprendre.

\- T'as dit une grotte ?

Thomas lève les yeux au ciel.

Thomas : Tu m'écoute ou pas ? Oui, leur endroit secret est une grotte cachée à la vue des humains et elle semble dure à atteindre si on ne connaît pas le chemin.

\- Et bien sur tu as pensé à lui faire dire comment la trouver.

Thomas: Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Bien évidemment. D'ailleurs on va la chercher maintenant. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on ait trouvé leur cachette.

Je hoche la tête et vais dans ma chambre chercher mes armes. Je ne compte pas les utiliser mais mieux vaut parer à toute éventualité. Je redescend. Lisa et Thomas sont déjà dans la voiture, Thomas au volant. Je monte et il démarre en trombe. La vitesse de la voiture est largement au dessus des limitations mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur. Après tout, j'ai d'autres chose plus importante à m'occuper. Lisa, un peu paniquée, pose sa main sur sa cuisse, mais cela ne change rien. Je divague en regardant le ciel. Je sais qu'Élisa déteste les démons. Alors comment va t-elle réagir en me voyant ? Est-ce qu'elle va seulement daigner m'écouter ? J'ai des doutes, d'un coup. Donc je dois trouver un moyen qu'elle me fasse confiance. Mais comment faire ?!

Lisa: Tu peux arrêter avec toutes tes questions s'il te plaît ? On sait que tu as un faible pour elle mais bon, t'as pas besoin d'être aussi soucieux.

\- Tais toi, et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de lire mes pensés.

Thomas me lance un regard noir dans le rétro. Il déteste qu'on manque de respect à Lisa. Mais heureusement, nous arrivons au même moment. Thomas se gare au début de la forêt et nous faisons le reste du chemin à pieds. Nous avons laissé Hydra et Serra à la maison, sachant qu'elles nous ne seraient pas utile pour cette mission. Et pas la peine de risquer leur vie pour rien, après tout. La marche ne dure pas très longtemps quand Lisa nous arrête d'un geste de la main.

Lisa: J'entends deux voix, je crois que c'est le couple.

\- Si Élisa n'est pas là on peut partir. On reviendra plus tard.

Thomas me donne un gros coup dans l'épaule avant de répondre:

Thomas: Tu penses qu'à elle. Réfléchis deux secondes, on prend ses amis et on la fait chanter pour qu'elle vienne. C'est pas compliqué.

Je n'y avais même pas songé. Mais j'ai un doute en pensant qu'Élisa coopérera sans tenter quelque chose. Depuis le temps que je l'observe, j'ai appris à la connaître. Même si la raison de sa haine envers les démons me reste inconnue. Grâce à ma vue de nyctalope, je suis à l'avant du groupe. Thomas me suit avec Lisa à côté de lui. Je vois la grotte et m'avance doucement. Nos pas sont silencieux et nos souffles réguliers. On arrive devant sans encombres, mais même grâce à ma vue je ne vois rien à l'intérieur. J'entends deux cœurs qui se rapprochent. Mais contrairement à ce dont je m'attendais, ils viennent de derrière nous, et non pas de la grotte. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'un sabre vint me transpercer la jambe droite et du feu commence à nous entourer. Je retire le sabre et le laisse à terre. La blessure cicatrise vite. Je vois Lisa se concentrer et de l'eau sortie de nul part vint nous tomber dessus. L'eau reprend sa course pour atterrir sur Ace qui est recouvert de flamme. Thomas lance ses poignards sur Laurie qui elle, est dans les airs. Je commence à courir vers Ace qui se bat avec le pouvoir de Lisa. Mais avant que je n'ai pu l'atteindre, une chose vint m'écraser. Des griffes transpercent ma peau au niveau des épaules, tandis que des choses velues m'attrapent les jambes et les bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Élisa: Si vous essayez quoi que se soit, je tue votre ami. C'est clair!

Le temps sembla se figer pendant quelques secondes. Lisa arrête d'envelopper Ace d'eau et Thomas ne bouge que pour faire face au spectacle qui se déroule devant lui. Je sais déjà qui a réussi à me bloquer. Et ce n'est pas ça qui me choque, non. Ce qui me frappe, c'est comment a t-elle réussit à faire ça ? Son cœur est normalement en état de marche, mais là rien, pas un battement. Elle ne respire pas non plus, et son regard ne devrait pas être rouge. Les rinato ont normalement les yeux de couleur fauve, alors pourquoi pas les siens ? Son pelage est gris foncé. Ce qui m'indique quelle est très en colère. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Au bout d'un moment, je réussis à retrouver la parole et me racle la gorge pour essayer d'avoir une voix normal.

\- Heu... Écoute Élisa, on vous veut aucun mal. Je m'appelle Kail, voici Lisa et Thomas mes coéquipiers. Nous sommes venus te proposer un deal.

Visiblement elle est choqué de ce que je viens de dire. Mais elle n'en relâche pas sa poigne pour autant.

Élisa: Tu te fous de moi ? Démon.

\- Non c'est vrai. C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais si tu me relâches on te dira tout, promis.

Elle grogne et montre ses crocs. Ses griffes me déchiquetèrent encore plus les épaules et ses queues me serrent encore plus fort. Mais autre chose me maintient en place. Je comprend vite qu'elle utilise un pouvoir de télékinésie sur moi. Elle ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Alors d'où le tient-elle ? Seuls les démons en sont capables et quelque vampires très doués. Mais c'est tout. Les rinato n'ont même pas le droit de posséder ces pouvoirs normalement. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je respire doucement, même si je n'en ai pas besoin, et me focalise sur l'énergie d'Élisa. Je la sens crépiter autour de nous tous. Et je la sens rentrer sous ma peau. J'aspire encore et encore avant de la voir vaciller. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et dessert un peu ses prises. Mais cela ne suffit pas. J'aspire encore et cette fois elle me lâche en secouant la tête. Élisa tremble et tout son corps semble secoué de spasme.

Laurie: Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Laurie fonça vers moi mais Thomas l'arrêta vite grâce à son arme, le Cross Tail. C'est un Teigu qui peut être utilisé tant offensivement que défensivement. Il prend la forme de gants avec le bout des doigts métallique. Il peut être utilisé de différentes façons pour attaquer, défendre, ou immobiliser les adversaires. Il créé des fil d'une manière qui m'est inconnue. Sûrement un genre de magie. Il peut contrôler ses fils comme il le souhaite. Laurie est maintenue en l'air, les fils du Cross Tail lui transpercent la peau tandis qu'Ace hurle des injures à Thomas pendant que Lisa tente de le maîtriser en faisant surgir des vagues d'on ne sait où. Élisa a repris forme humain. Même si ses queues, ses griffes et ses oreilles sont encore visibles. Je remarque vite ses marques sur ses avants bras. Mais elle remet les manches de son pull en place très vite. Elle semble épuisée ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais je me demande comment elle fait pour être encore consciente avec toute l'énergie que je lui ai prise. Je fais signe à Thomas de faire redescendre Laurie.

Thomas: Non je m'amuse bien avec elle. Et peut être que ça va donner envie à son amie de nous écouter sans faire d'histoire.

Laurie: C'est ce que tu crois.

Élisa: Si tu ne la relâches pas, tu peux me tuer tout de suite parce que je ne vous écouterai pas.

Je retiens un rire tandis que Thomas fait tomber Laurie à terre. Mais sa chute est stoppée par Ace qui a réussit à se libérer du pouvoir de Lisa.

Élisa détache ses yeux de Thomas pour les poser sur moi. Elle se relève et me juge du regard.

Élisa: Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

Lisa: Plutôt qu'est ce qu'on te veut. Un homme nous a chargé de te retrouver et de te mener à lui.

Bon, au moins Lisa a été assez claire. Mais Élisa ne la regarde pas pour lui répondre ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Élisa: Hé bien je refuse. Je vous laisse partir pour cette fois mais si je vous revois je vous tue. Surtout toi, Démon.

\- Je m'appelle Kail, et l'homme qui te cherche est ton oncle.

Élisa: Foutaise ! Mes parents n'avaient pas de famille !

\- Je peux te montrer des preuves. Mais il va falloir te calmer.

Vu la tension qui émane d'elle, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle perde le contrôle. Je la vois hésiter mais elle finit par faire rentrer tous ses membres non humains avant de soupirer.

Élisa: Montre moi. Mais si je vois que tu m'as menti, je t'arrache la tête. C'est compris?

\- Oh que oui.

Je sors tout d'abord une enveloppe de ma veste et lui tend. Elle contient une photo de ses parents avec son oncle à côté. Mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi un résultat de test ADN montrant qu'Élisa fait bien partie de la famille de Victor. Elle semble les étudier un moment avant de parler.

Élisa: Ces preuves n'ont aucune valeur. Cela a très bien pu être falsifié.

\- Je me doutais que tu dirai ça. Et Victor aussi. Alors il m'a transmis ses souvenirs pour te prouver que vous êtes bien de la même famille.

Élisa: Je ne boirai pas ton sang, Démon.

\- Tu vas être obligée princesse. Tu veux des preuves ou non?

Je lève ma manche et lui tend mon poignet. Sachant qu'elle refuserait de boire à mon cou. Même si j'en ai très envie. Imaginer la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon cou me procure un frisson. Mais Lisa me ramène à la réalité très rapidement.

Lisa: Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à ça !?

\- Arrête de lire mes pensés ! Je te 'ais déjà dit cent fois! Bon revenons à nos mouton. Élisa je te laisse boire mon sang.

Laurie: Beurkk... Élisa tu vas pas faire ça ?!

Thomas: Toi la ferme !

Thomas lança un poignard dans le ventre de Laurie qui eut un léger soupir de douleur mais ne hurla pas. Un point pour elle.

Laurie: Tu crois que c'est ça qui va me faire mal ?

Suite à cette petite pique, Laurie sorti le poignard de son ventre, sans toutefois lâcher Thomas du regard, et le projeta contre une des parois de la grotte. Celui-ci se planta directement dans la roche. Elle le provoquait.

Thomas: Ta gueule j'ai dis ! Et toi dépêche toi, on a pas toute la nuit !  
Lisa : Calme toi!

Elle lui prit la main pour qu'il ravale sa colère. Cela eut un effet immédiat.

Élisa se mit à grogner légèrement.

\- En quoi ça te dérange qu'elle boive mon sang ? Toi aussi t'as un grain contre les démons ?

Laurie: Non. Mais je sais quelles peuvent en être les conséquences.

Suite à ces paroles, elle alla près d'Ace sans nous en dire plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Bref, ça ne doit pas être important. Élisa finit par se rapprocher de moi lentement. Elle prend mon poignet et je vois ses canines s'allonger. Bien sûr ce ne sont pas les mêmes que les vampires. Non, ce sont des canines plus larges et qui promettent de faire de sacrés dégâts. Elle enfonça ses dents dans ma chair et bizarrement, même si la morsure est un peu douloureuse, je ne sens pas de véritable mal. C'est même plutôt agréable de sentir mon sang bouger dans tout mon corps. Une chaleur indescriptible vint se propager dans tout mon être. Élisa aspire encore deux fois avant de lâcher mon poignet d'un seul coup. Son visage semble perdu et ses yeux divaguent. Elle titube, manquant de tomber sur les fesses, mais je la rattrape et la porte comme la fois où je l'ai sauvée de cette armée. Elle finit par secouer la tête et me repousse légèrement, le rose aux joues. J'ai du mal à savoir si c'est l'absorption de mon sang ou bien autre chose qui la fait rougir autant. Mais je retins un petit sourire.

Élisa: Je... Je n'en reviens pas. Tu n'as pas menti. J'ai bien un oncle qui me cherche.

Elle vient de découvrir que sa famille la cherche et tout ce qui la choque c'est que je n'ai pas menti ! Je sens que le reste va être plus compliqué que prévu.

Lisa: Voilà, maintenant que tu sais la vérité et que tu as fini de jouer aux hystériques, tu viens avec nous, on a encore deux trois choses à te dire sur Victor.

Lisa et son franc parlé, il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. Je souris faiblement mais Élisa ne semble pas aimer ce ton qui a sonné comme un ordre à ses oreilles.

Élisa: On va aller à l'intérieur. Mais si vous tentez quoi que se soit je...

Thomas: Nous tue, c'est ça ? Bon change de registre et montre nous le chemin.

Ace: Ne prend pas ses menaces à la légère toi. Élisa ne dis jamais rien en l'air.

Ace qui jusque là était resté silencieux m'étonne en parlant à Thomas d'un air très sérieux. Lisa le regarde de travers et semble prête à l'attaquer à nouveau. Élisa s'approche de ses amis sans rien dire et s'entaille le poignet qu'elle tend à Laurie. Celle ci bu son sang et guérit à une allure spectaculaire. Ils se redressent et se dirigent vers la grotte. On les suit sans un mot. Ace et Laurie sont devant alors qu'Élisa est à l'arrière. Sûrement pour prévoir une éventuelle attaque. Nous n'avions pas fais trois pas qu'Élisa me chuchota:

Élisa: Comment t'as fait ?

\- Fait quoi ?

Élisa: On aurait dit que tu avais absorbé mon énergie.

\- Ah oui. Et bien c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux absorber l'énergie vital de chaque être que je touche.

Élisa: Tu as quoi d'autre comme pouvoir?

\- ça s'appelle Coercition. La victime devient incapable de faire la différence entre ses alliés et ses ennemis.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle sourit mais son visage repris un air impassible dans la seconde.

Élisa: Intéressant.

\- Et toi ?

Élisa: Quoi moi ?

\- Depuis quand es tu devenu un démon?

Elle s'arrêta net. Les autres continuent d'avancer sans remarquer notre conversation. Enfin je crois. Ses yeux devinrent rouge et elle chuchota d'une voix glacial:

Élisa Comment sais tu ça?

\- Je l'ai deviné. Tes yeux sont rouges alors qu'ils ne devraient pas. J'ai aussi vu tes marques sur les bras. Ce sont celles d'un démon. Et ton pouvoir de télékinésie est aussi très inhabituel chez les rinato.

Élisa: Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, même à Laurie et Ace, tu connaîtras les pires souffrances de ta vie, OK?

Alors comme ça personne n'est au courant de sa nature de démon. La fierté s'empare de moi et je ne pus me retenir de sourire.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, ton secret est bien gardé.

Elle soupire de soulagement et nous reprenons la route. Pendant le court trajet je pense que je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser.

 _ **Chapitre 2: fin**_

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Cette histoire est issue de '' l'entreprise '' E2L !

En faite il s'agit de moi et 2 amie (Élisa et Lisa) qui formons un groupe d'écriture.

Donc ce chapitre à été écrit par Élisa, corrigé par Lisa, et formaté puis posté par moi même, Laurie.

Bon comme dit c'est une première pour nous alors laissez nous quelques petites reviews pour nous donner vos avis et poser vos question auxquels je ou nous répondrons lors du prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, sur les demandes d'Élisa, le chapitre 3 et 4 sera écrit par moi-même. vous comprendrez pourquoi ne vous en faites pas. Voilà sur ce je vous laisse et à la prochaine ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey ^^

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 écrit par moi même ! j'espère que ça vous plaira j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pus ^^

Allé a plus ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3: plans, installation et secret**_

Nous marchons à travers les longs couloirs, Ace et moi servant de guides. Je sens le regard interrogateur d'Élisa derrière moi. En effet, je fais prendre à notre petit groupe le chemin le plus long afin qu'ils ne le connaissent pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces gens. Nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous installons autour de la petite table de la cuisine. Élisa, Ace et moi d'un côté, Kail, Thomas et Lisa de l'autre. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Entre Élisa qui hait les démons, moi qui n'ai aucune confiance en ces types, et Ace qui fusille Thomas du regard, sûrement à cause de tout à l'heure, il y a de quoi être très mal à l'aise ici. De plus, pourquoi nous attaquer alors qu'ils ne nous veulent sois disant ''aucun mal'' ? J'ai un gros doute là dessus. Même si Ace et Élisa étaient d'accord pour les attirer dans notre cachette, je dois bien avouer que ce n'était pas mon cas. Si jamais ils revendaient notre position, nous aurions beaucoup de problème. Surtout qu'il s'agit du seul endroit où nous sommes tranquilles. Bref. Pour l'instant, personne n'ose parler. Et le silence devient très lourd. Élisa se décida enfin:  
Élisa: Bon. Que voulez vous ?  
Son ton est froid et sec.  
Kail: Pour jouer carte sur table, on a besoin de votre aide.  
\- Vous ne vouliez pas emmener Élisa chez son oncle ?  
Kail: Il est vrai que nous travaillons pour lui et qu'il nous a demandé de trouver Élisa sous prétexte que c'est sa nièce. Mais il y a peu, nous avons découvert la vraie raison.  
Ace: Viens en au fait.  
Thomas: Ferme la et laisse le parler.  
Ok, je sens que ça ne va pas le faire.  
Lisa: calme toi Thomas. Si tu les agresses, ça va pas aller.  
Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thomas. Bien qu'elle l'exhorte au calme, elle-même lance un regard noir à Ace qui veut tout dire.  
Kail: .. Bref. En fait, il veut retrouver Élisa pour vous pister et mettre la main sur vos pouvoirs.  
Élisa: Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous nous en parlez ? Votre avantage serait de suivre les ordres.  
Kail: Eh bien non. Après, ce sera notre tour.  
\- Alors vous voulez qu'on vous aide à l'éliminer pour être tranquilles ?  
Lisa: C'est ça.  
Élisa: Vous pouvez le faire seuls surtout que.. Les... démons.. Sont... forts.  
Elle avait eu du mal à le dire. Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle était dégoûtée de devoir l'admettre. Kail eu un petit rictus. Il a sûrement dû le voir aussi.  
Thomas: Vous n'êtes pas ses premières proies.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
Kail: Il a déjà volé les pouvoirs de nombreux démons et est devenu très fort. Il nous laminerait à coup sûr.  
Je vis un sourire s'étirer sur le visage d'Élisa. Franchement, elle est irrécupérable.  
Lisa: Vous nous aidez ou pas ?  
Là, il fallait qu'on réponde. Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de les aider. Mais en même temps, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Je regarde Ace puis Élisa, cherchant leur approbation. Je connais déjà leur réponse. Ace ne voudrait pas parce qu'on ne les connaît pas, et je suis du même avis. Élisa ne voudrai pas faire équipe avec un démon. Bon, la décision repose sur mes épaules. Même si j'ai envie de dire non. Ce n'est pas le bon choix.  
Lisa: Quelqu'un daignerait donner une réponse où on va rester longtemps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?  
\- D'abord, tu vas te calmer. La décision est prise, on vous aidera.  
Je vis Ace me dévisager avec surprise tandis qu'Élisa, moins fine, me cria dessus:  
Élisa: Non mais Laurie on va pas aider un démon ?!  
\- Va falloir prendre sur toi, on va les aider.  
Élisa: Et pourquoi ?  
Ace: Pour une fois, elle a raison. On ne les connaît même pas.  
\- J'ai dit qu'on les aiderait. Ils nous demandent de l'aide malgré leur ego, de plus nous sommes concernés. Réfléchissez deux secondes aux conséquences de leur défaite. Même si nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'on serait en danger. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut les aider et éviter les problèmes.  
Lisa: On est pas faibles ! On vous a battu toute à l'heure !  
Ah bon ? C'est ce qu'ils pensent ? Soudain une aura inquiétante s'empara de Ace et moi. Je les fusillais du regard.  
Laurie: Non. On se retenait car Élisa ne voulais pas qu'on vous tue.  
Ace: Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour réalité. Si on l'avait voulu, vous seriez déjà mort.  
Lisa : Elle se prend pour qui la torche humaine?  
Kail: C'est moi où l'ambiance devient menaçante ? Lisa calme toi.  
Elle s'était relevée à moitié. Thomas lance à Kail un regard noir, et pour la calmer, la force à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle se débat légèrement, juste pour marquer sa désapprobation, tandis qu'Ace lui lance un regard cynique.  
Élisa: Oui c'est normal. Ça leur arrive quand on les sous-estime. Laurie, Ace, calmez vous.  
Je repris mes esprits suite à la remarque d'Élisa. Une fois nos auras meurtrières maîtrisées, le calme revint.  
Élisa: Bon, même si cela ne nous enchante pas, nous allons faire équipe. Je propose de commencer à mettre en place un plan d'action pour avoir le plus d'infos possible.  
Suite à cela, nous cessons nos chamailleries et élaborons notre plan durant à peu près une heure et demi. Pour conclure, Lisa va récupérer le plus d'information possible sur la sécurité grâce à son pouvoir. Thomas doit récupérer les plans de la structure de leur base grâce à son Cross Tail. Kail neutralise les éventuels gêneurs. Ace récupère toutes les infos utiles à l'extérieur. Élisa déjoue les systèmes de sécurité en neutralisant les ordinateurs principaux grâce à sa télékinésie. Et moi je dois m'infiltrer dans la structure. Ensuite, il faut que nous ayons une base. Mais là, il n'y a pas 36 milles solutions.  
Élisa: Bon, je suppose que notre base sera ici.  
\- Pas trop le choix.  
Lisa: Vous avez des chambres pour nous ?  
\- Évidemment. Ace, tu peux leur montrer leur chambre ?  
Ace: Oui, venez.  
Lisa lui lance un regard de dégoût. On a beau faire équipe, elle ne lui pardonnera pas ce qu'il a fait à Thomas.  
Ace en tête de leur petit groupe les emmène plus loin dans la grotte. Il ne reste plus que moi, Élisa et Kail dans la petite cuisine.  
Kail: Et moi ?  
Élisa: Suis nous, démon.  
Nous partons donc à notre tour vers la chambre d'Élisa. Sur le chemin, un silence de mort règne. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec ce Kail. En plus avec Élisa, ça risque de rapidement déraper. On arrive un peu plus tard dans la chambre d'Élisa.  
\- Voilà, tu dormiras ici. C'est la chambre d'Élisa.  
Kail: La chance, j'ai le droit de dormir avec la princesse.  
Élisa: Même pas en rêve. Si Laurie ne dormait pas avec Ace, je peux te jurer que tu dormirais là bas. Toi tu dors par terre démon.  
Kail: Quelle gentillesse..  
\- T'inquiètes pas, c'est toujours comme ça avec elle. Viens, on va t'installer.  
J'ai l'impression que l'ambiance s'est un peu détendue. Tant mieux. Après cette charmante discussion, nous installons un lit de camps improvisé à Kail.  
\- Bon. Une bonne chose de faite.  
Kail: Merci.  
Élisa: Pas le choix.  
Kail: Décidément, tu n'es pas une princesses digne de ce nom. Il te manque de la délicatesse et de la gentillesse.  
Élisa: Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi démon. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle. Laurie, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ?  
\- Pas de problème. Faites pas de cochonneries.  
Élisa: Quoi non mais ça va pas ?! Reviens là que je t'en colle une !  
Je ne laisse pas le temps à Élisa de bouger que je suis déjà sortie en refermant la porte derrière moi. J'aime la taquiner mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Par contre, je suis très curieuse. Je reste donc discrètement derrière la porte afin d'écouter ce qu'il se passe.  
Élisa: Bon, va falloir mettre les choses au clair démon.  
Kail: Comme tu veux princesse.  
Élisa: D'abord, arrête de m'appeler princesse, démon !  
Kail: Seulement si t'arrêtes de m'appeler démon, princesse.  
Élisa grogna de mécontentement.  
Élisa: Va te faire foutre démon !  
Kail: Tu ne fais pas d'efforts princesse.  
Le ton qu'elle utilise me fait rire. Elle est vraiment incorrigible. C'est vraiment contre ses principes d'être familière avec un démon. Encore plus de l'héberger et de l'aider. Et Kail, lui, a l'air désespéré par son comportement. Ils forment une drôle d'alliance ces deux la.  
Kail: Ok princesse, comme tu veux. Tu veux bien m'expliquer d'où viennent tes marques ?  
Élisa: C'est justement de ça dont il était question. Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit. Sinon je te jure que je te tuerai.  
Kail: Tes amis ne sont pas au courant ?  
Élisa: Non, et ils ne doivent surtout pas l'être. Compris ?  
Le ton d'Élisa est maintenant glacial. Que veut-il dire ? Quelles marques ? Je crois que le culte des secrets est de retour parmi nous. J'en ai marre. Je pars sans en entendre plus. On s'était dits qu'on ne se cachait plus rien à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois. En plus avec des étrangers chez nous, c'est vraiment le bon moment pour se cacher des choses. Un peu anxieuse, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je sillonne doucement les quelques galeries séparant la chambre d'Élisa de la mienne tout en repensant à leur conversation. Il ne me faut que peu de temps pour arriver devant la porte de ma chambre. Je la regarde un instant, puis ouvre et rentre dans la petite pièce, refermant immédiatement derrière moi. N'étant pas vraiment présente, je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué qu'Ace était déjà là, assis dans un fauteuil avec mon journal en main. Il me regarde un instant, attendant sûrement que je prenne la parole.  
\- Tu sais bien que non ..  
Ace: Oui mais j'espère toujours qu'un jour tu arrives à parler sans qu'on le demande.  
\- Pff.. Tu fais quoi avec mon journal ?  
Ace: Je regardais si t'avais des infos sur les pouvoirs des 3 autres.  
\- Ah.. C'est vrai que s'il y en a.. Un accident est vite arrivé.  
Un sourire psychopathe s'afficha sur mon visage. Ace sourit à son tour avant de dire:  
Ace: T'es pas possible. Tu ne saurais pas vers où je trouve ça ?  
\- Je ne connais pas mon journal par cœur. Cherche un peu fainéant !  
Nous rions silencieusement avant qu'il ne reprenne ses recherches. Il est tellement mignon avec des lunettes de lecture mon petit Ace. Mon journal n'est pas un journal intime, je vous rassure. Il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de journal de bord où j'ai rassemblé toutes les choses surnaturelles que j'ai pu croiser dans ma vie. Donc, ça nous sert un peu d'encyclopédie des pouvoirs et autres. En général on y trouve ce que l'on cherche car il fut une époque où je sillonnais les mondes en tant que ''gardienne'' comme ils m'appelaient. J'ai donc vu pas mal de choses. Cette époque est révolue, grâce à beaucoup de malheurs il faut dire. Mais cela m'importe peu. Maintenant j'ai Ace et Élisa, je n'ai donc plus besoin de partir ainsi pour me trouver un but. Ils sont ma seule famille et je les aime plus que tout.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que les autres (ou plus peut-être ?). N'hésitez pas à nous poser vos question et nous y répondrons ! Vous aurez compris que ce chapitre est de moi car c'est mon point de vue. Le prochain chapitre sera encore écris par moi aussi mais ce ne sera pas mon point de vue je vous rassure x)

Allé biz' et à la prochaine ;)


End file.
